


Loving Lucy

by Kate_Rylatt



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Rylatt/pseuds/Kate_Rylatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story starts with a girl called Lucy, and ends, unsurprisingly, the exact same way.  <br/>Lucy's dad wanted the perfect family, and Lucy didn't fit into that. When Lucy and her mother move to Lima, Ohio, she meets someone who will change everything she thought about herself and finally find someone that loves her for who she is. She finds someone who loves Lucy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

This story starts with a girl called Lucy, and ends, unsurprisingly, the exact same way. Lucy started out life as a small, chubby baby with tufts of blonde hair. As she grew older, she seemed to grow chubbier. Lucy was at that awkward stage in life where she had her father’s nose which was just too large for her face, thick, round glasses, and braces. She wasn’t conventionally pretty but certainly held promise of becoming beautiful with age. However, her father didn’t necessarily see this, as he was certainly a man about image, and always prided himself with the “perfect American family”. Lucy didn’t really fit into that picture.

Despite this, Lucy did everything she could to make her father proud of her. She studied hard in school, although the other children often teased her about her looks. In the summer, the year she turned fifteen, Lucy worked harder than ever to lose weight and have the perfect body to try out for cheerleading in high school. Her father bought her contact lenses and she had her braces removed. To make everything perfect Lucy’s father paid for Lucy to have a nose job and by the end of the summer Lucy was perfect, at least in her father’s eyes.

The family moved away from the childhood home and into a new town where nobody knew who Lucy was. To be certain that the identity of his daughter would never be found out, and to put the disgrace to his family that was Lucy behind them he had his use her middle name and she was from then on referred to as Quinn Fabray.

Quinn Fabray was the most popular girl in school. Head cheerleader, beautiful, and smart, everyone could see that on the outside she appeared to have a perfect life and family. However, that was not necessarily the case, as every time she did something her father deemed to be too much like Lucy, she was punished, not too harshly as they had to keep up appearances. Her mother was no help, cowering behind her husband and his iron fist.

By the time she became sixteen, it was a common occurrence for her to return home from school to her parents, drunk, and screaming at each other. The family were clearly not happy with each other, and to make matters worse her older sister, Frannie, was the perfect daughter for her father and Quinn was constantly being compared. Even when she did everything she could to be the perfect daughter her father still found something to complain about. When her sister moved away to go to an Ivy League university her father began expecting more and more from Quinn but nothing was ever good enough. That summer her father began to get much more forceful, so she decided to defy him and destroy the “perfect” image, sick of trying her hardest to be the best daughter he could want, when nothing was good enough. She went out and destroyed all her perfect little baby doll dresses and cute outfits and bought black outfits, ripped jeans, denim shorts and combat boots. She began wearing dark makeup and cut her hair into a messy bob and dyed it bright pink.

The moment her father saw her new appearance he threw a fit and her mother barely managed to stop him hitting her. It was the first time her mother had ever stood up to her husband and she told Quinn to go upstairs and pack a bag of her clothes because they were leaving.

In the car, Quinn’s mother explained that she had set up bank accounts for the both of them without her father knowing about it and that they had enough money to move away without him. They were on the way to the airport to start a new life in a new place, away from her father and the pressures he put on them as a family. He wouldn’t know where they had gone as he wouldn’t be able to trace the credit card. They were finally free.

* * *

 

PRESENT DAY – LIMA, OHIO

Walking around Lima with my dads was a relatively normal occurrence. It was a Sunday, that’s all I really remember, and that I was hungry. I wasn’t really looking where I was going, to busy talking to my dad when I ran into a beautiful girl with shocking pink hair. At the time, it didn’t really seem like a significant event, just bumping into a stranger in the street, apologising and moving on with life. However, this wasn’t just any stranger and this wasn’t a normal day. I did apologise, although I did stammer a bit because I was shocked and the girl was incredibly beautiful. She was new to town, and had the most beautiful hazel eyes I had ever seen. I knew that I would have a small crush on the girl and hoped that I would have a chance to talk to her again at some point.

As luck would have it, I did see her again, at a restaurant later that same day. She was with her mother and I smiled when I saw her. About halfway through the meal I went to the bathroom and she also went at the same time, so we met each other again there. She insists it wasn’t intentional and was just a wonderful coincidence but I’m convinced she followed me there. We exchanged names and I had a new contact in my phone, a wonderful pink haired girl called Quinn. And so the story began; the story of how I loved Quinn, and eventually found out about, and fell completely in love with Lucy. This is the story of me loving Lucy.


	2. Chapter 1

Rushing out of my car, I charge into school, mentally berating myself for being late on the first day back after the summer. ‘Great way to start a new year Rachel’ I tell myself, as I grab my timetable and head to the first lesson of the day, having missed homeroom with how late I was. It wasn’t exactly my fault I was late to school. I slept in, having been texting Quinn all night, telling her about the school so that she’d know what to expect when she got here this morning. I imagine she’s already here now, which annoys me because I’d been planning on showing her to her first class of the day.

I open the door to my chemistry class and see that almost everyone is already seated, and the teacher is looking at me in annoyance. I scan the classroom to see Quinn sitting at the back of the room next to Noah Puckerman, who insists on being called Puck. I smile at them, as Puck is generally rather nice to me, mostly due to the fact that he sees my fathers on a weekly basis and holds great respect for them. Having seen them return my smiles, I find a seat near the front of the classroom, planning on getting a good education and thus not moving to the back near my friends who would probably, intentionally or otherwise, distract me from my studies. The only seats available are next to Jacob Ben Israel, and next to Mike Chang. I naturally move towards Mike, who is in Glee club with me, and avoid Jacob, who was an incredibly creepy crush on me. Mike smiles as I sit next to him, although he remains quiet, which is not too unusual as he is not particularly outspoken. I’m grateful that I’m sat next to someone who will, for the most part, remain focused on their studies.

During the class, we are doing a practical, which is supposed to be _fun_ and get us in the mood for learning about chemistry all year. Several members of the class, including Noah and Quinn, have decided to use the time to mess around with the equipment. At one point I looked up to see them throwing things at the back of Jacob’s head.

A shrill exclamation from the teacher startles me out of my thoughts and I would have knocked one of our test tubes off of the table if Mike didn’t have fast reflexes and manage to catch it before it fell. “WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?” Mr Clarke’s anger was clearly directed at Quinn, who was throwing around a test tube filled with a green liquid – which I’m honestly not sure where she got the green liquid from, as it was nothing to do with the experiments we were supposed to be doing. “THIS IS SCIENCE NOT A CIRCUS”

Quinn looks up at Mr Clarke, before smirking and replying “yeah, I’m testing gravity” she then proceeded to throw the test tube up into the air before watching it fall down and shatter on the ground, spilling the green liquid on the floor. The class snickers and I have to hide my smile as Quinn looks up from the glass on the floor as she raises one eyebrow and saying “oh look. It works.” The whole class are laughing quietly and staring in shock, looking between Quinn and Mr Clarke before Mr Clarke bellows at Quinn sending her to the principal’s office. She passes my table on the way out and flashes me a crooked smirk and a wink before casually strolling out the door and down the corridor.

The rest of the class is rather uneventful and passes quickly, as do the rest of my morning classes; none of which contain Quinn, which is quite disappointing, although I hear lots of people gossiping about Quinn, and her performance in chemistry class, saying how cool Quinn is. Finally the lunch bell rings and I rush to get a tray and some food so that I can get a seat in a quiet corner of the room before it fills up with too many students and jocks who will try to trip me as I walk by with my food.

I spot Quinn as I enter the room, already seated at the back of the room with two trays of food in front of her, and Noah to her side with his own tray. I catch her eye and she gestures for me to join her, pointing at the second tray. When I get to them she smiles her breathtakingly beautiful smile at me before proudly exclaiming, “I got you some lunch, Rach.” I’m touched by the thoughtfulness of the gesture and feel tears threatening to escape when I see that she got me vegan friendly food, which admittedly is just a salad, as the school is rather lax when it comes to spending money on something when there is a cheaper, if less satisfying, option that will mean that they have fulfilled their need to provide food to people who can’t eat certain foods. I glance over at Quinn, after shaking myself out of the rant in my head, and give her a blinding smile.

“you remembered” I state, thinking back to the text I offhandedly sent that mention my dietary preferences that must have been one of hundreds in passing and hardly significant. she looks at me slightly surprised that it means so much to me, and that it seems significant for her to remember, but as I think back to my, albeit few, past boyfriends, even they couldn’t be bothered to remember. She looks at me gently before saying with a soft, caring voice, “of course I remembered, Rach, I’m your friend”

Part of me feels like I’ve been slapped when she says that we’re “friends” as part of me wants more, as I feel myself crushing on Quinn the more I get to know her. Throughout the rest of lunch, Quinn, Noah – who keeps telling me to call him Puck, although I can tell he is more teasing and doesn’t actually mind – and I, talk about the events of the chemistry lesson this morning and their plans for more mischief in the year. Part of me is excited to see them causing mayhem, and another part of me is dreading it. I’m glad Quinn has found a new friend, although years of being at the bottom of the social ladder has me worried how long our friendship will last, considering how word of Quinn has already spread round the school and people clearly find her cool. She will probably be recruited to join the popular table soon enough. This thought deeply saddens me, as it feels like we made an instant connection from the moment we met.

I look at Quinn, and see her staring at me, whilst seemingly deep in thought, and my fears subside slightly, the way she looks at me sometimes, makes me feel like I’m the most important person in her life and that she truly values me. She appears to shake herself out of her thoughts, gives me a cheeky smile, and then proceeds to pick up her tray, and mine, before smiling down at me, from where she stands above me. It is only then that I realise that lunch is over and the students are filling out to head to their next classes. “Where’s your next class?” Quinn asks, as I stand up and begin following her to the bin to dump our leftover food and put the trays away. I have to grab my timetable, as I’ve not yet memorised it, although that is something I’ll do tonight, and see that I have study hall, and when I tell this to Quinn she smiles happily, telling me she has that also, and then walks, bouncing her steps, beside me all the way to study hall.

During study hall we are told to work in silence and prepare for classes we have this year, although Quinn seems to have decided that it is the perfect time to lounge around and cause trouble. Our study hall is in the library and Quinn whispers to me that we should play hide and seek. This makes me laugh, which Quinn seems to be an expert at, before I playfully glare at her, saying that we have work that we should be doing. Quinn grins playfully before whining and saying that she’s bored, managing to make the word last for a good few seconds, before flopping down across the table, right across my books, meaning that I can’t do any work. “Quinn” I whisper playfully, poking her in the side, making her groan, although she doesn’t move from her position on the table. I try again, a little louder “Quinn, get up.” Still she doesn’t move, although I catch sight of her smile and see that she is trying to hold in her laughter. I see that there is only one way to get her to move. “fine, I’ll play hide and seek with you!” she springs up from her position on the table before leaning down to my ear, her breath across my neck making me shudder, as my body relishes in her closeness, before she whispers in my ear to count to one hundred before she darts off into the stacks, to find her hiding place.

Chuckling to myself, and shaking my head a little at allowing her to rope me into her games, I begrudgingly count to one hundred, whispering the numbers as I pretend to look interested in the books in front of me, which I was before Quinn decided to distract me. Once I reach one hundred, I stand from my table and walk into the stacks, trying to make it look like I’m searching for a book, and not Quinn. As I search the various aisles, I’m slightly surprised at how well she’s hiding in a library, that has very few hiding places, before I catch a movement to my left and realise that instead of sticking to one hiding place, she’s darting round the stacks depending on my position, staying out of my sight at all times. I quickly run round the stack I saw her go behind, giggling and telling her to stop as she tries to begin making us run round in circles. Eventually, she manages to wrap her arms around me from behind, startling me in the process as she rests her chin on my shoulder, murmuring “I got you.” I chuckle slightly, leaning back into her and relishing in the warmth of the embrace, before telling her that we have to go, as the class was nearly over and we had others to go to. She pouts, but moves to do as I said, and before we part ways to go to our next classes, she lightly kisses me on the cheek, so fast that I almost missed it, before heading off. I stand in the hallway shocked for a few minutes before the final warning bell shakes me out of my stupor and I head to my next class. The rest of the day passes in a blur, as my mind is focused on her, and that kiss. I find myself packing up at the end of my last lesson before I even knew what was happening.

As I walk out of my last class, I see Quinn waiting for me, and she offers to give me a ride home, as my father dropped me off today, and I was going to be walking home otherwise. I happily agree and she walks me out to her car, even allowing me to pick the radio station on the journey towards my house. It’s over far too quickly for my liking, and although most of the time was spent in silence, it wasn’t uncomfortable and was actually quite relaxing. When she pulls to a stop in front of my house, I don’t even stop to think before asking her to come inside for a while.

Quinn gives me a devilish grin, making butterflies appear in my chest, before she says “I’d like that” with a wink, and I wonder what I’ve got myself into.


End file.
